


Imagination

by Dolimir



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagination can be a troublesome thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

“There’s nothing wrong with your son, ma’am. He falls within all normal emotional and psychiatric parameters. In fact, he’s quite a bright cub.”

“But…but…”

The psychologist frowned slightly. “Your son has a wonderful imagination. Instead of trying to contain it, you should embrace it.”

“But his teachers…”

“Are not used to dealing with a cub with such an active imagination. It’s hard to deal with one creative child when you need to impart lessons to a larger pride. Perhaps, you should look into a magnet school, someplace that would allow him to draw upon his imagination. He has the potential to become a truly gifted artist, if he’s properly nurtured.”

“Alright, but that still doesn’t explain why his imaginary friend is a human child.”

The psychologist shrugged. “Because that’s the form his imagination took.”

Shaking her head, Nala twitched her whiskers toward the doorway. “You can come in, Hobbes.”

“Am I okay, mama?”

“Of course you are, baby. Let’s go home, okay?”

Hobbes graced her with a bright smile, then looked down at the stuffed doll in his hands. “C’mon Calvin, we’ll work on our zorcher as soon as we get home and see if we can spaceship airworthy again!”


End file.
